Jessica Burkhardt
by sammarie228
Summary: Prompt: Nick believed his sister died in the same car accident that killed his parents. Rated T for safety. This is un beta-ed. This story will NOT be slash. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Nick rarely took a day off of work. So Hank was able to notice when his partner took the same day off, for five years in a row. He knew something was up, so he asked the Captain if he could swing by to check in on Nick. Captain Renard told the detective he could have an hour to check in on Nick, but no more than that until Hank was done with work.

Hank pulled up to the home that Nick and Juliette shared. He knocked on the front door, and waited patiently on the porch. Hank's eyes widened when Nick opened the door. The pale detective was dressed in gray sweats and his hair looked like it had lost a fight with a blender. He could also see bags under Nick's eyes, showing the man's lack of sleep.

Nick cleared his throat and asked, "Is there something wrong?" Hank smirked and replied, "Funny, 'cause that's what I was going to ask you." Nick shrugged, stepping aside to allow his partner to walk in. He closed the door once Hank was inside and walked over to the couch in the living room. Hank followed, but took a seat in the chair next to the couch. He noticed several photo albums laying about the room, along with an empty glass and a half filled bowl of chicken soup.

"I just have a cold," he heard Nick say. "You can see it's nothing serious. I'll be back to work tomorrow. Thanks for stopping by Hank." The black detective shook his head and replied, "Nick, there's a reason I made detective. Now you can't tell me that you missing this day each year is a random coincidence."

Nick sighed heavily. "If you really want to know, this is the day most of my family died," Nick said.

Hank winced, feeling guilty that he even asked. He tried to apologize, but his partner just shrugged. Looking at the coffee table he saw an open photo album. He pointed towards it and asked, "Is that them?"

Nick nodded and explained, "That's me, with my dad, my sister and my mom. I found out a bit ago that my mom survived the car accident. No one else made it though. I keep thinking it should have been me instead of Jessica." Hank sighed. He understood what Nick was feeling.  
Survivor's guilt weighs pretty heavily on a person.

Hank looked over at his partner and said, "Hey, man. I really am sorry about your loss. But they would want you to remember the good times. So why don't I take you out for a beer after work? You can bring Juliette, and that clock maker friend of your's if you want."

Nick shook his head and said, "Juliette's going away for a conference. But I guess it will help to get out of the house while she's gone." Hank got up and punched Nick lightly in the shoulder. "That's the spirit," Hank said. He sat with Nick for a little while longer, hoping to distract his partner from his grief.  
Hank apologized for not being able to stay longer, but he had to leave once his hour was up. Once Hank went back to work, Nick found the motivation to take a shower. Dressing in a button up shirt and blue jeans, he hardly looked like he had spent the day on the couch. He called up Monroe, but the Blutbad declined since he had a date with Rosalee.

When Hank swung by the house later, he was glad to see Nick was already beginning to look better. The dark haired male locked up the house and drove to the bar, following his partner on the drive. Nick was glad to see the bar appeared to be Wesen free for the night. He was already in a sour mood, considering what today was, and didn't want any fuss from the creatures.

Several shots later, Nick could barely walk straight, so Hank snatched the Grimm's keys, and drove him home so that he wouldn't crash. The last thing Nick needed was for history to repeat itself.

Nick stumbled up the porch steps and dropped his keys twice. Had he been sober, his instincts probably would have kicked in sooner.  
He closed the door behind him and paused, his hand not leaving the door knob. He could feel that something wasn't quite right. He licked his lips and slowly turned around to see a dark figure at the end of the hallway.

Two things were very obvious from how the figure was standing. Nick could tell it was a woman, and she was most certainly not Juliette. He crouched into a low fighting stance in case the woman decided to attack.

He heard her tsk softly and saw a large dog come into the hall. "Why Nick, don't you remember me?"  
He frowned and held his position. He couldn't quite recognize the voice. The woman shook her head and stepped closer, the street light shining in through the window now hit her face. Nick saw wavy black hair and silver eyes, much like his. What was new about this face was the scar that went from the corner of her lip and hooked under her chin.

"Jessie?" He asked. She smiled at him and he knew he was right. His sister was standing in his house. After having been dead for eighteen years.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nick cried, dropping his stance to stand normally. The dog at Jessica's side lowered it's head, keeping its eyes trained on Nick.

"Well," she said. "Mom told me you needed some help. And since she's off destroying those coins, I decided to come give you some assistance."  
Nick shook his head in annoyance. "She could have told me you were still alive," he grumbled. He moved past her and headed into his kitchen. She and the dog followed him.

"Mom thought it'd be best you didn't know. It was to keep us all protected. It's bad enough that there are Wesen that know of Mom's existence Imagine what would happen if they found out about me." Nick unscrewed a beer and offered it to her, but she shook her head. He shrugged and began drinking it himself.

"What's with the dog?" He asked, motioning towards it with his beer.  
She glanced down at it and replied, "Security purposes."

"Happy Birthday, by the way. It's not every day you turn twenty four," Nick said bitterly. He was still slightly angry that his mother hadn't bothered to tell him his sister survived the crash that had claimed his father's life.  
He heard his sister exhale heavily before she thanked him. She brushed her long hair out of her face, and over her shoulder.

"Well, mom said you own the trailer. Think I could camp out there until you don't need my help?"

Nick frowned and said, "Why can't you stay here?"  
His sister shook her head and replied, "Well, I'm not sure how you're going to explain me to your little girlfriend. I hear she doesn't even remember you, yet." Nick's frown deepened and he wondered hoe much his mother had shared with his sister. It wasn't quite fair, since the two women were practically strangers to him now. Why should they know so much of his life when he knew almost nothing about them?

"I think there's still some blankets from when Marie used it. You'll just have to make due with sleeping on the couch," he said. She nodded and said, "Sounds cool. Guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" He shrugged in response and turned to throw out his empty beer bottle. When he turned back, both his sister and the dog had vanished. He made a mental note to bring up the idea of installing an alarm system to Juliette.

**Sorry that this is so short, but it seemed like a good place to end. I promise to update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

The brunette woke before the sun, like she did every morning. She pulled her wavy hair into a tight, sleek ponytail before doing some morning exercises. Her dog Charlie watched from his spot underneath the desk.  
Jessica had found the stray a few years ago. Her mother didn't want the extra burden, but Jessica didn't care. She wasn't allowed to contact her brother and had watched her father die, the least her mother could do was allow the dog to stay.

Finished with her sit ups, she ducked out of the trailer, making sure to lock it behind her. She pulled the hood of her gray sweatshirt up and walked towards town, with Charlie at her side. She stopped by the local McDonalds to grab a breakfast sandwich for herself and one for Charlie. After gnawing down their food they walked through town. Jessica was sightly impressed with her brother's handiwork. She hadn't seen head or tail of a Wesen yet this morning.

Since she had used the last of her money on breakfast, she was hitting up the local Mom and Pop stores to see if anyone was hiring. It was ridiculous for a Grimm to work but these weren't the days of Jacob and Wilhelm when one could simply trade or haggle for what you needed. Now everyone needs cold, hard cash.  
She was rejected from several shops and restaurants and was beginning to feel defeated.

Then she noticed the little store a block away with a few dozen clocks in the window. Jessica went inside and the door chimed musically. Charlie stood outside, tilting his head and perking his ears up.

Jessica reached up and lowered her hood. She then walked over to the watch repairman, who was hunched over a silver pocket watch. She cleared her throat and he looked up. She flashed him an awkward smile and held out her hand, "Hey, I'm hoping for an application. Maybe you can set me up with an apprenticeship, or secretarial work. I understand if you can't hire anyone right now though."

The man adjusted his flannel shirt and replied nervously, "Uh, well, I don't know how people might react when they see I've hired a Grimm."

Jessica didn't even have time to think, she just reacted. She brought her leg up to execute a roundhouse kick, but he dodged it. She took a few swipes at him with her fists and though she landed some, he was too swift. He ran toward a side door and slammed it behind him, she heard a lock click into place. The whole time this went on, Charlie was barking loudly and pawing at the glass. Jessica quickly went to the door and let him into the shop. The dog padded over to the door and stood his ground, growling lightly.

"See this, right here?" the bearded man yelped from the other side of the door. "Chasing the boss into the back room? This would be a pretty good reason not to hire you!"

Jessica glared at the door and said, "What are you?"  
"Well, that's rather rude," came the muffled reply. The girl fought to control the urge to roll her eyes. She took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. Irritated she cried, "There's only one way you could know I'm a Grimm!"

"Listen," he said. "I'm friends with another Grimm. Shall I call him up for you so we can settle this misunderstanding?" She refused to believe him. This Wesen would only be claiming to be Nick's friend so Jessica would allow him to live a few more pitiful hours until Nick found him. It might be interesting fighting side by side with her brother though. She had no where important to be, she could wait in this store while this Wesen tried to make a mockery of the Grimms.

"Fine!" She yelled, "Call him up."  
-

"Burkhardt," Nick answered. Hank watched his partner frown after answering the call that had come in. Nick took a few brief notes and some short comments before hanging up. The pale detective looked across his desk and said, "I have to go."

Hank shrugged into his jacket and asked," Did a case come in?"  
Nick shook his head, saying, "No, it's sort of a personal emergency. Do you mind?" He nodded towards the Captain's office. Renard had not been in a good mood and no one really wanted to be the target of his problems. Hank nodded and said, "I'll let him know. Go do what you need to, but you owe me, man." Nick grinned and thanked his partner before grabbing his things and clocking out.

Monroe's sensitive ears heard the chime as someone entered his store and he panicked. "Nick?" he called out, hoping it was the Grimm and not a new customer for this girl to attack.

"Yeah," Nick said.

"Thank God!" The Blutbad sighed, "Nick, tell her I'm on your side, dude!"

Nick looked from the door to his estranged sister before registering there was a mess strewn about the room that could only have occurred during a struggle. "What the hell happened?" He demanded, while pointing an accusing finger at Jessica.  
She, in turn, pointed at the door Monroe was hiding behind and cried, "That Wesen picked me out a being a Grimm. What do we do with him?"

"That Wesen, happens to be my friend. This isn't the old times, ok? There are Wesen that are reformed. You can't go about killing anything that's not human," Nick scolded. Monroe could smell the shame and anger radiating off of the female Grimm, even from his hiding spot.

"Monroe?" Nick said in a tired voice. "You can come out now."  
Monroe cracked the door open and peered around it. The dog that the girl had let in from the street was baring its teeth at him, but didn't move from its spot behind the girl. She happened to be glaring at Monroe, and the Blutbad was fairly sure that if it was socially acceptable, she be baring her teeth at him too.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's the only thing I've been trained to do. Basic instinct you know? A Blutbad should know what's that's like." Nick glared at her and shushed her, sparking a whispered argument between the two of them before they both turned from each other in a huff.

"Uh, Nick?" Monroe said, hesitantly. "You know this kid?"

Nick sighed and shook his head, irritated. He looked at Monroe and nodded. "Yeah," the Grimm replied. "She's my sister."  
The Blutbad shook his head in disbelief before he said, "Jesus, how may of you are there?"


End file.
